Sick Cooking
by Kami Takai
Summary: What the title says, Sanji get sick in the middle of a fight with Zoro. Zoro starts to get naughty thoughts about the defenseless Sanji. Will Sanji be spared? Or will Zoro get his way! Rated for YAOI! Zoro X Sanji! Read & Reaview! Rated for upcoming Chapt
1. Could dis be cooking charm?

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Sick Cooking

Paring: ZoroXSanji

Rating: 17+M YAOI! Romance/Angst/Drama chuckles (Na! Like Hell!)

Date: (when I made it) 6/15/06

Comment: Well this one seemed to be going well but I like my one with Zoro and Luffy better, _Too Show You Care, _if you haven't read it you should! Its better then this crap I just made up. I swear it's like I just slapped a bunch of cliché bullshit together and called it "good"(I know, I have no confidence in my work)…. So it's up to you to tell me whither I'm doing it right or not. Flames are always welcomed… so long as you don't get to hot, or I'll be just as hot back….GOT IT! Oh well! Let me know how you feel about if. Read… be happy… Jack off later…Fuckers…

Ch. 1 Could This Be Cooking Charm?

Sanji glared at the annoying swordsmen before him, breathing heavily after one of their many scuffles. This time was a little different though. His breaths more labored then Zoros and his vision was blurring and why all of a sudden was it so hot!? He took a long drag on his cig before tossing it, kind of making him feel worse anyways. His small frame shaking under the pressure of it all. The pain that was building up from all the fighting he was doing with the swordsmen was to much to bear in his weakened state.

Zoro noticed something was wrong. The usual harsh banner of the chief wasn't as drawn out or witty as it normally was. The blonds guard being down the whole time, whilst they fought. He could have easily kicked the young cook's ass a million times by now but subconsciously slowed himself down so he wouldn't hurt the bastard (more then he wanted to anyway). But there was definitely something wrong with him. It made Zoro fell uneasy with continuing the fight like they have been, second guess, even.

Sanji took in a deep breath of air, noticing that he couldn't quite catch his breath. His eyes were half hooded and his vision was blurring more and more but now with more intensity. An ache grew along with it and he held his head in his hand and grinded his teeth down hard as a thick wave of pain washed over his whole body. He couldn't will it away in time and hunched over. _Nani? This is stupid. I can't do 'this' in front of THIS ass hole. _

Zoro had already caught his breath and all but stared at the strange scene before him. Concern written all over his sharp features. The cooks breathing however had picked up, becoming deep, labored breaths of air. Heaving his chest in and out with every intake. He was trying to fight the painful feeling but it was no use and everything started to spin a little. "S-Sanji?" Zoros voice was soft, all most gentle like. "You all rig…?" Sanji couldn't even make out the last word as the world began to fade around him.

Zoro saw Sanjis head bob and then eyes close, his body trembling slightly before tilting side ways. Zoro could guess as much and ran up catching the cook before he hit the floor. "Stupid idiot coo-" He paused on the last word. Sanjis cheeks were flushed red and mouth was open slightly taking in deep breaths of air. His curly eye brow pinched tight in pain. Zoro's look of concern was placed back on his face, at this. He reached a hand up to the cook's forehead. He was burning up.

"BAKA! How the hell were you just fighting?! No wonder I had this strange feeling like I should be going easy on you!" Sanjis eyes cracked open to that one and he grunted, "Shudup… stupid… marimo head..." His voice covered in a slurred as his vision blurred again, eyes drifting close, his head spinning a little faster now. "You're the one dat needs to shut up! Ya Damn, Stupid, Sick Cook!" his harsh words were ringing in Sanjis head making the world drift into darkness a little more. Zoro saw this and stared silently at the cook.

_Damn! What should I do? Nami well probable know but…Oh wait! She'll probably want to be paid __**big time **__for her services. Ugh! What I'm I gonna do?!_ _I know for certain the last thing I want to do is be indebted to that evil woman… But…maybe she wouldn't care as much if Sanji's the one who's sick? AHHH! WHAT SHOUDL I DO! I'm so confused!_

He looked down at Sanjis worsen condition and decided that as first mate, he was going to have to do something about 'this' on his own. He figures he better get Sanji into a bed (or at least the couch). So he scooped up the said blond and headed for the bunk room. He laid him down gentle on the old couch and fetched a blanket from underneath. Then wetted a rag to put over the burning forehead of the sick cook. After doing so he plopped down next to him on the floor.

"You know…for all the tuff talk you spurt out, you sure know how to back it up you Bastard Cook!" Zoro smirked sarcastically at his own words but then found none to oppose it, the corners of his mouth drifted back to a frown. Then Zoro realized that he had no idea what to do next. All he 'could' do was keep watching Sanji until he got better. So he sighed and then looked down at him. His lips were parted slightly and eyes still closed tightly. Sanji looked so weak at the moment. It disgusted Zoro but he knows for a fact that Sanji is strong. He even remember him saying that he's never been sick in his life, so why now? It was just to sad to watch his rival in this condition.

"Come one Sanji your stronger then this! You can beat it!" Zoro tried talking to the sick cook but no response back was made.

Then Zoro stared a little longer at Sanji. His blond hair covering one eye and soft looking pale skin was just another way to look at him. Now his cheeks were flushed and his breathing, raspy. Zoro saw the strain of blond hair, fall in Sanjis visible, right, eye and lifted his hand to brush it aside, finding the hair incredibly soft, he didn't want to pull away. He knew if the bad tempered chief woke to him fondling with his hair he was sure to get his ass kicked, (BIG TIME) so he unwillingly withdrawal his hand, still staring all the more at Sanji.

He couldn't help it. Seeing Sanji in this new way was just so…different and he felt as though he wanted to take advantage of the situation… _WAIT! _Zoro thought, _NANI! No I don't! _He looked back at the cook. The blond just looked so cute at the moment (so it wasn't his fault.) Flushed cheeks, lips parted and sweat drenched brow was just over coming of one Roronoa Zoro. It was hard to think of Sanji as "cute" but at the moment in his weekend state it was obvious what effect it had on Zoro.

A rustling came from in back of a near by barrel and Zoro flicked the sheathed of his sword open, in a ready fighting stance. A straw hat and a red button-up shirt followed by curious ivory eyes and matching hair, emerged from in back of the wooden barrel. Zoro clicked the sheathed shut.

"NA! Zoro. It's just me. HUH?" He noticed the passed out cook on the couch. "What did you do to Sanji?!"

Zoro looked at the cook lying on the coach and then back to his captain.

"Uh? Nothing." Is all he could spurt out. Luffy looked at him and then looked at Sanji.

"Zoro did you KILL Sanji!?" Zoro was taken aback by this.

"HUH?! NO! He's just sick!" Zoro pointed at Sanji. "He collapsed while we were fighting. I didn't want to go see Nami cause she's an evil bitch from hell! So I decided on helping him myself." Luffy walked over to the unconscious chief lying motionless on the couch. He poked the side of Sanjis redden cheek and then looked closer, seeing as his chest was still rising and falling. "Oh! Still breathing." Zoro sighed and patiently replayed to his captain's slowness at mind. "Yes, he is still breathing. You can go tell Nami that we won't be having lunch anytime soon though."

This thought had never occurred to the captain and as Zoros words sunk in, it hit like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT! NO FOOD! NOOOO! I'M GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!!!" He grabbed Sanji by the collar of the shirt and shook him violently. Screaming at the cook to wake up and make him food before he goes and get's him self sick. When there was no answer. The straw hat boy hung his head in defeat and dragged himself slowly out of the kitchen, to go inform their navigator, Nami, of the cook's state.

When the boy left he almost felt alone, until he heard the gasp from the body behind him. The sounds he was making were starting to make Zoro need to hold that slender looking frame in his arms to confer him. He ignore it all together and just settled on staring at those soft looking lips, emitting all those weird sounds of pain. He was staring to wish Luffy didn't leave. There was a pretty good chance that the chief was going to get molested by a turned-on-by-pain swordsman if he didn't wake up and soon!

END Ch. 1

Authors Note: What do think Zoro is going to do to that defenseless Sanji? Will he give in to the desire to hold the sick man in his arms, or will Luffy come back with Nami and ruin a good naughty scene? (I hoped not!) I might just do it to tease you guys though. REVIEW! Or I will ruin it on purpose just cause I didn't get enough reviews! That's how I work. Can't help it! FOR I'M KAMI TAKAI!!!


	2. It Was The Swordsmen's Fault After All!

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Sick Cooking

Paring: ZoroXSanji

Rating: 17+M Yaoi! Romance/Angst/Drama Hasn't changed (at lest for now) Dun-Dun-Dunn!

Comment: Now let's see what's going to happen instead of reading this worthless note I wrote… I'm just as interested as you are… Hum? Will Zoro get his chance to jump the blond or will Nami and Luffy ruin a nice naughty scene. I just want to tell you guys that I came up with this story, what… a year ago? So, if it's not as smooth as the first chapter it's just cause it's hard for me to get back in the mood, if you get what I mean.

Ch. 2 It was the swordsmen's fault after all!

So there he was, staring at the sick cook, laying there on the couch, like a before dinner meal. His hungry eyes never leaving the slender form of his variations rival but as soon as the green haired man realized how stupid he was acting, he slapped himself, good and hard in the face, to snap himself out of it. This was all too much for him and if he stayed by the sick cooks side any longer, he was sure to repeat the little episode he just had. So he stood to leave, only to double take when a rather load grown emitted from the limp like body behind him. Zoro turn to the cook, stirring under the blankets, as misty eyes started to emerge from heavy, hooded, lids. He coughed and then looked around, dazed like. Zoro frowned, his mask slipping back over his face when he realized that his chance to attack the blond had been blown.

Now that he had come back into conciseness, Sanji had noticed the pair of eyes on him and when he realized it was just the shitty swordsmen, he sneered but it came off more of a pout. He really didn't like the idea, that the man he just fainted in front of, was staring him down, like he was the weakest thing he'd ever seen. It was tugging at his pride, like he should do something to fix it. So he tried sitting up. He managed to lift his head up but his vision stared to blur and head start to spin before lowering it back down on the pillow.

"Baka! Your in no condition to move right now!" Sanji ignored him, despite the pain that now throbbed in his skull like a heart beat. He tried once more. This time succeeding in sitting up against the couch to breath heavily and glare at Zoro, with a since of accomplishment.

"Whatever you stubborn bastard." Sanji growled in the back of his throat (well…tried anyway.)

The two men had now come over a silent spell, non spoke but the waves that now and then would lap against the ship, before falling quite again. Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He was frustrated that he had even thought of Sanji like that. Now there was a deadly silent's, spread out all around them and he just couldn't take the awkward feeling he had, now that Sanji was awake. Somehow it was like he had violated him in some way by thinking like that. He wanted to make things right again.

"Sanji…I-" right as Zoro began there captain busted through the door along with the navigator. "Sanji! Your awake!" Luffy hopped over to the cook's side and patted him on the shoulder in one of his enthusiastic ways. (That meaning, slapping him really hard.) "Yes, I'm fine. Just be a little more quite about it you moronic pea head. Your hurting my ears and my shoulder you dumb ass!" Luffy moved aside for their navigator's inspection.

"Sanji are you okay?" Sanji saw it was his "precious swan" speaking to him. So he tried putting on the usual show but it was sluggish and less energetic then his usual performance. Nami noticed, in fact, everyone did. "Sanji, maybe you should lay down for a while? You don't look to good and Luffy told me how sick you were." Nami felt his forehead, only to pull away in shock a moment later. "Sanji! Your burning up! How long have you've been sick like this?!" Sanji smirked through a pinkish blush.

"Oh! Nami-San! I'm so flattered that you care but it was all that stupid marimo's fault!" he pointed a shaky finger at said marimo, who glared back at the accusing finger. Nami turned on Zoro.

"Zoro! How could you even think about fighting Sanji when he's in this condition?!" Zoro turned his glare on the orange headed women. "It wasn't my fault! He's the one who was playing it off the whole time!' Nami stood strong against the swordsmen's excuse.

"Well then. You have to take care of him now, since you're the one who made him sick. That sounds about right. What do you think captain?" She gave Luffy thumbs-up and he threw his arms up in the air. "YEAH!" He yelled loudly in agreement.

"What! I didn't make him sick! …" He stuttered with the last words a bit.

"…Did I? …" He looked at Sanji, who had fallen back into unconscious, as the verbal battled ensued. Luffy poked at him. "Guys I think Sanji went back to sleep." Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, stared at the sleeping cook.

"Alright then!" Luffy stood in fighting stance, as if he were going to do battle with an enemy. He looked at his remaining crew members "Nami! You make the food! Me and Zoro don't know how to cook anything with out burning it. So it's up to you!" Nami protested.

"You think I'm any better!" Luffy ignored her.

"Okay Zoro! You have to take care of Sanij, just like Nami said. Since you're the one who was fighting him while he was sick to begin with. Make him better so we can have lots of food again! Good food! YEAH!"

Luffys orders were out and like a good crew, they listened to there captain…well shorta. "Why do I have to!!!" they both said in unison, pouting and angry that they had to do something they didn't want to. Luffy laughed at both there expressions before running out the door. Nami followed unwillingly behind but turn round to tell Zoro she'd bring Sanji soup later. She took a last glace at the pair. Smiled, and then walked out. "Don't try anything while I'm gone." This last comment caused a rather large blush to form across a fuming Zoros face. "Like I would!" He yelled after her. Even though she was right on the dot.

He sat on the ground cross-legged and looked at the resting cook. "You are a troublesome bastard! You know that!" He sat up to help Sanji under the covers before resuming his post on the floor. "And… just a tad adorable when your sick." He smiled when he said this. Even though his comment went unheard he liked the fact that it was true and with this, a sigh came from the parted lip of the "sleeping beauty" on the couch. Followed by a soft whispered, "Thanks Zoro." along with some incoherent mumbling that died out when Zoro brushed his hair to the side and planted a light kiss to his forehead. "If you need anything I'll be right here, shit head." The show of affection went unnoticed as well and all though he pulled back he found that the edge of his haramaki was stuck, or rather, Sanji had grabbed hold of it unconsciously and didn't look as though he would let go anytime soon. Zoro smiled. "Guess that means you really don't want me to leave. Alright I'll stay close to yah then."

Zoro climbed on to the couch with Sanji and snuggled close to him. "Happy?" no reply.

"Okay…I'll take that as a go-to-sleep!"

So Zoro did exactly that and when Nami came in to give Sanji his soup, she jump at the sight of the two men asleep in each others arm. Zoro had a lot of explaining to do and Sanji was disgusted by it all. It really was all that stupid swordsmen's fault in the end!

END Ch.2

Authors Note: Now I made this an M and it will have a nice hard, sweet, sex scene in it but not just yet. First off I'm to lazy (But Hey! When I'm I not?) At lest I'm not as bad as some of the fuckers who don't post for months, or years, or never. I will go in an M direction and I will do it when the moment calls for it. I'm taking the advice from a reviewer who said that I should make Sanji better before Zoro decides to rape his ass. So I'm up holding that and hey maybe you'll even like it. I know I will...

Thank you and I hope to see yeah in the next chapter!

P.s. I'll only post a new chapter when there are efficient amount of reviews (say around 10) they encourage me to continue, so… the more the merrier.


	3. The Feverish Talking Cook

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Sick Cooking

Paring: Zoro X Sanji

Rating: 17+ M YAY! YAOINESS!

Comment: Now that I'm back in the mood for writing (sorry about the wee wait, by the way) I'll now continue this weird ass story. Do you guys really like it? I find it to be different and a bit unusual myself. Just to warn you again, it's been a while, if it doesn't sound as smooth, it's because I haven't written in a long time. Well, anyway, here's the 3rd chapter of Sick Cooking!

Hope you enjoy!

Ch. 3 The Feverish Talking Cook

_The nerve of that stupid swordsman! Who told him he could snuggle with me!? Shitty, marimo, head, needs some sense kicked into him. _

Sanji, after waking up from Nami's outburst, had realized his situation with the swordsmen and proceeded to kick the "bastard" away from him. After doing so he began to issue insult after insult upon the "seaweed head."

Zoro was so startled when he was kicked from his comfortable spot on the couch, that all he could do was remained seated there, staring, at the sight of the furious, blond, cook, his illness long forgotten. He steeped over to the swordsmen and began pounding on him. Zoro defended himself with little effort, giving that the cook was still suffering from lack of strength.

"Oi!" Nami yelled, before smacking the two across the head, with her fits, leaving lovely welts.

"YOU…" She began, mouth full of teeth, "…are to sick to fight!" She looked at Zoro "And you! You shouldn't have done that to Sanji in the first place! Now apologies or I'll raise the price of the dept you owe me!!" Zoro whispered under his breath, while still clutching his throbbing head, "She's a demon." this said, he was only rewarded with a second lump on the head.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." He bowed to Sanji and apologized. Sanji being knocked out from Nami's punch to the head said and did nothing. Zoro grinned at the sight.

"Now you pick "that" up and put "it" on the bed!" (Meaning the couch and "that" and "it" meaning, Sanji.)

Nami couldn't believe those two. No remorse for nothing, not even each other. Why did Zoro snuggle with Sanji in the first place? Nami grinned evilly when a wired thought hit her.

"Okay, I'm going to get more soup since you two made me drop it in that little scuffle of yours. Oh, and Zoro, what did I tell you about doing anything while I was gone?" Zoro growled at her. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH! I don't' have to take orders from you!" Nami sighed and began to head towards the door.

"Whatever."

Zoro scooped up the lifeless looking body from the ground that not but two seconds ago was trying to kill him and placed him on the couch. Sanjis head shifted slightly to the side and his lips emitted a slight groan. This made Zoro blush slightly but than a second later he felt angry for doing so. This was fucking Sanji! Why was he blushing? Nothing made since any more. Had the blond not grabbed hold of his haramaki before? Did he not ask him to stay with him? Zoro scratched his head.

"You Stupid, Sick, Cook! Why do you make me think so hard?" Sanjis eye cracked opened.

"I make YOU think to hard?" Zoro was startled by the smooth sounding voice and he looked back down at Sanji.

"I… I never get sick." Sanji stuttering, admitted this, "Why now?" Zoro was pondering that same question from the very beginning. He saw the series look on Sanjis face but didn't like it, so he shoved Sanji's arm playfully. "You really are such a troublesome guy, almost as troublesome as a certain captain." Sanji wanted to kick Zoro in the face, for being compared to that no-brained kid; they called "captain." Zoro ringed out a rag and placed it on Sanjis sweating forehead. Sanji closed his eyes to the chilled feeling of it, only to re-open them a second later with a glare. "You better not pull any more of that hugging, shit, while I'm sleeping again, or I'll kill you!"

"Heh! Wow, so scary! And yet you can barely stand." Zoro grinned. The sarcasm was written all over his words. Silence once again. It wasn't bad silence, it was comfortable and yet there was something missing and they both knew it.

"Hey isn't it to quiet?" Zoro said, while Sanji reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette, only to have it ripped from his hand a second later.

"You Dumb Shit! That's bad for you, when your sick!!!" Sanji growled, bearing his teeth.

"I can do whatever I want Shitty Swordsmen!!!" Zoro looked the other way, a serious look planted on his face now.

"Why did you get sick?"

Sanjis eyes wondered from the form of the swordsmen, to some random spot on the ceiling. The silence that washed over them this time was intense and very serious.

"You…" Sanji was interrupted by Nami walking in with a hot; bowl, of soup in hand. She felt the cold chill from the atmosphere before. Nami walked over to the two men and gave each a knowing glare, than she set the hot bowl, in front of Sanji.

"Awh. Is that for me? Oh Nami-san! You shouldn't have." Nami shrugged her shoulders. "I bet you would do the same for me."

"Thank you so much Nami-san!" Sanji sat up with little trouble, to place the bowl on his lap and proceeded to drink it slowly.

"Are you feeling any better Sanji-kun?" Nami asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, thanks to you and your wonderful presence. Everything about Nami-san makes me feel better!"

"Good." She could see he actually gained some energy now, instead of that weak performance from before.

"Now take it easy Sanji. I'm going to make Luffy and Usopp swab the deck before dinner. Later!" She waved her ado's but before she left she turned around one last time to say, "Oh and Zoro! Your still in charge of Sanji. So no fighting and no trying to run from your job!"

Zoro growled under his breath, "Like I would! You evil women!!!"

She nodded her head, gave a slight wave of her hand and was off. Sanji waved good bye back, enthusiastically, as she went.

Now Zoro and Sanji where left alone in the room once more.

"Look shit head! Don't worry about it!" Sanji could see the concerned look written all over Zoros face, when he turned back around to face him.

Zoro was surprised the blond could tell.

"I…I' m not worried Ero Cook! Shut up!" Zoro crossed his arms and looked the other way with a pout, mad that he'd been found out so easily.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!!!" Zoro turned back around when he heard the sound of laughter. "Y-you…" He began through his chuckling, wiping a tear that clung to the side of his eye. "…you really do look so adorable when you pout..."

Zoro was taken aback by this. He had no idea how to respond.

"Wha? WHAT?!" Than a blush formed across his face when he noticed the cook had stopped his chuckling to watch Zoro's every move. Sanji's hand had come down to his chin and a sexy grin played a crossed his lips. A mischievous glint in his eye also caught Zoro's attention.

"...especially when you blush, I like it." Those words where not so much as playful as they where sexy. Now Zoro was sweating, this was new. What is this? Fever talk?" Why was Sanji calling him adorable all of a sudden? But this question was soon answered by a fast hand to the back of his head and a hot mouth pushed roughly against his.

"WHHhhhaaaaa?…" Zoro tried to yell but the mouth on his prevented him in doing so. Zoro tried to pull away but the hand in his hair had a death grip on him. He tried pushing Sanji away but powerful legs had wrapped themselves around Zoro's waist, pinning him to the floor and the angle that he was in made it quite difficult for him to break free from his attacker. Sanji's mouth worked around Zoro's, his tongue coming out to lap against the swordsmen's lower lip. Zoro gasped at the strange sensation. Taking advantage of the swordsmen's shock the blond slipped his tongue deep into Zoro's mouth tasting him, burning.

Oh how he was burning. He couldn't take the heat anymore and he lost conciseness. Zoro felt the man on top of him, slip forward, his strength faltering and Zoro pulled away gasping for air. He shoved the limp body off of him and scrambled away. He brought a hand up to his mouth, feeling where, just seconds ago, the cook had his way with him. A full on blush ran its way over Zoro's face, gasping and shivering from it. It seems Zoro didn't even have the chance to do anything in this situation. The cook had taken advantage of him the whole time. Zoro felt used but it wasn't over yet. At lest he had a chance, even though he wasn't the dominant one, it still felt pretty good.

"ARGH! You Shitty, Perverted, Sick, Cook!!! I'll get you back for this!"

Zoro grinned and prepared himself for the next battle.

END CH. 3

Authors Note: YAY! Complete! So…? How was it? You tell me. I'll try and put the next one up as soon as possible. Tanks for reading and DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! Let's say about 10-20 reviews I'll post the next one. Sorry for being so late with this. I've been so busy lately. (Meaning I'm lazy as fuck!) So I haven't been working on it as much. Well, anyway, see yah in the next chapter of Sick Cooking!

Kami Takai OUT!


	4. Swordsmen Are Sexy When Wet

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Sick Cooking

Paring: Zoro X Sanji

Rating: 17+ M Yaoi! Boy on Boy action! With no real plot! Yayz!

Comment: AHG! I've been dying to know where I'm taking this! Oh well, you guys want boy on boy. So here you go. This chap will clear up a few of the mysteries behind Sanji's little illness. Heh! I love to tease you guys though so I'm going to make it as painful as possible. Mohahaha!!! J.K. (ah, not really) Ha! Ha!

Hope you enjoy!

Side note for the hell of it: **Kazuya Nakai Rules!!! **(Voice actor for Zoro)

Ch. 4 Swordsmen are Sexy When Wet

Zoro sat blushing with a hand cupped over his mouth, sitting hunched over in one of the chairs in the galley. A deep, thoughtful expression set over his features. It seemed Usopp had taken pity on him and secretly gave Zoro time off from baby sitting the sick-ass cook. They had to keep it secret from Nami though, or she'd have they're heads. Luckily, she had retreated to her quarters to work on her sea maps.

Luffy was perched on his special seat, atop the figure head of the ship, keeping watch for an island. The Straw-hat crew had been out at sea for three days now and was running low on supplies. This came as no surprise since Luffy's stomach was like a bottomless pit. With their cook disabled, they had to rely on the sloppy sub par food that Nami had prepared under their captain's order. There voyage had seemed to be taking forever as the sails of the Going Merry furled and unfurled in the gentle summer wind. It was a nice day, full of fluffy clouds and warm breezes.

Zoro had managed to sneak a bottle of booze. With the master of the kitchen gone, it was almost too easy. He now and then sucked at the rim, relaxing in the slight fuzziness it offered, blocking memories that where best left forgotten. He would take bigger swigs each time the image of the cook violating his mouth entered his brain, but it was no use. Zoro couldn't get that image out of his head. It was entirely that shitty cook's fault for making him think this way in the first place. He wanted to get back at that Perverted, Ero-Bastard, but the only way to get truly enact revenge would be to wait until the cook was better.

The green haired man sighed. It seemed the rum really didn't do much, but at least it was a break from being in _that_ room.

Usopp had replaced the wet cloth on Sanji's forehead and was sitting quietly next to the fevered cook. Zoro wished he could do the same. Zoro padded over to the marksmen, who was camped out on the floor, and tapped his shoulder. When the perpetual liar turned around Zoro gave the other man a thankful grin and Usopp grinned back, giving him thumbs up. The two men had an agreement that when Sanji was better Zoro would take all of Usopp's watch for the week.

How could the liar resist that opportunity? More time for him to work with his gizmos. Zoro was just glad that he had a time to think and work things out in his muddled head. He looked at Sanji's sleeping form draped across the couch. The younger, dark haired boy waved in parting and left the room. Making sure there was no Nami in sight, Usopp scampered up to the crow's nest.

The swordsmen sat down cross-legged next to the couch, silently watching the cook breathe. He was doing a little better than when he first became ill, but it seemed that what ever Sanji had wasn't going away any time soon. A grunt and Sanji shifted under the covers. Zoro watched silently from the corner of his eye.

"Hn?!" Sanji sat up quickly and looked around, confused. Zoro blinked and stared.

"Um? What's wrong?" Zoro's smooth deep voice scared the shit out of Sanji. He glared at the swordsmen sitting so calmly on the floor next to him.

"Don't scare me like that shit head!"

He paused when he saw the light coming through the cracks from out side.

"How long was I out?"

"For the whole night and half of today." Came the green-haired man's reply.

Zoro sat up slowly and placed his hand on Sanji forehead. The cook's cheeks where looking less red and his temperature seemed to have gone down a bit.

"Well you seem to be getting better. I guess all that sleeping was good for you."

Sanji smacked Zoro's hand away.

"Don't touch me!!" Snarled the fevered cook.

The swordsman was at first shocked from this violent action, but than snapped in irritation. Here he was innocently helping out the bastard and the other man had to be such an ass.

"OH yeah! Asshole! That's fresh! SO it's fine for you to touch me, but I can't touch you!!!"

Sanji looked annoyed and very confused.

"EH? When the hell did I ever touch your ugly mug?! Baka Marimo!"

Zoro was just about to go on a rant about how Sanji had attacked him in his feverish state but just the thought of it made his face burn. He stuttered and looked the other way, muttering to himself, sweat poring down his face comically. Sanji looked like he was watching a horror movie.

_I...I did touch him??!!_

"Your fucking with me right!!??" demanded the blond cook.

Zoro was too embarrassed to answer, so he coughed into his fist as a response.

_Shit!_

Sanji whispered under his breath, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Wha...What exactly did I do to you?"

He hesitantly inquired in a nervous, shaky voice.

Zoro's head shot up at the question, but his eyes wandered around the room before settling on the floor, muttering under his breath still. Sanji became irritated from this display of strange behavior.

"Wha? Just tell me. What? Did I shove a fork up your ass or something?"

"Youkissedmeyoubastard!" burst forth from the irritated swordsman.

He said it loud enough for the cook to hear, but too fast to be really understood.

"I-I did what!?"

Zoro turned a deep crimson, scratching his face a little and turned away, angry that he had to admit something so demeaning.

"You kissed me, you moronic cook! But I kicked your ass afterwards."

His pride added the last part. Sanji had already buried his face in the sofa in shame. How could he? Not like that, with Zoro! This wasn't supposed to happen, if only that shitty swordsman didn't do_ that_ to him.

--A sorry guy but here's where a flash back comes in.--

_Three days ago, on an island, the Mugiwara's set out to re-supply and rest up before continuing there journey across the Grand-Line. In a small town, that night, Zoro and Sanji decide to kick back and drink at the local bar. They never intentionally wanted to meet there; the two merely had parallel thoughts for once. But before long it grew late and the drunken duo decided to return to the ship. The others would worry if they didn't return, but as they walked out side, it started to rain. _

_It was freezing, and both shivered slightly as they looked towards the heavily weeping sky. The men stood there, swaying slightly on unsteady feet, before turning to look at each other. Zoro gave Sanji a drunken grin and Sanji, being slightly more sober than the other, sneered at him in disgust. _

"_Wana make a break for it?"_

_Sanji blinked and gave a slight nod of understanding before both men dashed out into the storm. Instantly they where soaked to the bone in ice cold rain. It chilled their flesh but they keep on going, before long there bodies became numb and the rain stung their skin, their joints aching in protest, as they carried on. _

_They had nearly reached the ship when Zoro had halted them both by grabbing Sanji's wrists and pulling him into an alleyway. The swordsman pushing the other against the wall as water poured all around them. The green-haired man's face was shrouded in darkness and his now wet, see-through, shirt was clinging to well toned muscles quite nicely. Sanji was a little taken-aback by this. He'd never seen Zoro look so sexy before. His trademark hair a little less spiky and his body nearly scorching as it pinning him to the wall. Even though they where freezing in the rain Zoro had somehow managed to find the strength (or rather the presence of mind, despite all the alcohol messing with his head) to catch him off guard and trap him this way. _

_The swordsmen moved quickly, smashing his lips clumsily into Sanji's, before pulling away and retreating as fast as he could to the ship. Sanji was left stunned and confused, still leaning against the wall while trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to him. When realization came to him, he slowly brought his fingers to his lips and touched the spot where Zoro's warm mouth had been just moments before. He grinned a little and cursed the other's name under his breath. How could that shitty swordsman be so sexy? Maybe it was just the booze? The cook didn't even realize how long he had been standing there out in the rain. _

--End of the wee lil flash back.--

Afterwards all that the chef could think about what that hot looking, drenched-to-the-bone, body, pressed up against his own. Maybe it was just a drunken impulse, but Sanji really wanted to know if there was any meaning behind it. With the torture he put his body through in the cold rain, and the mental battle in his head; his slight illness turned out to be much more than just a normal cold. All his thoughts had gone down hill.

'_If the shitty swordsmen could kiss like that in a drunken state, I wonder how he's like in a sober one.'_

At least there was one thing Sanji knew for certain. Swordsmen are sexy when wet.

END CH. 4

Authors Note: Let's Play A Game!

Who ever wants this to be a Zoro X Sanji fic, just write, while reviewing, **ZORO X SANJI**, really big but if you want it to be a Sanji X Zoro fic just write **SANJI X ZORO **really big. Which ever one is written the most I'll be sure to make the first one seme and second one uke. Like this…

Example: SEME X UKE. I can do it either way in this case. The question is whither you want Zoro+Uke Sanji+Seme or Sanji+Seme and Zoro+Uke, just write it in the review and may the best man on man thing win. Thanks for reading!

Kami Takai rules your sick pervy minds and you knowz it!!!

See yah next time!

P.S. The next chapter will be out regardless of reviews in a week or two.

P.P.S THANK YOU ANGELICYOKAI!!! (For helping with my crapy writing!)


End file.
